The Morrigan
The Morrígan is the title of one of the Dark Fae elders and leader of a determined territory. The real name of the current Morrígan is Evony Fleurette Marquise. It's unknown who was the first or how many had the title of The Morrígan. History The Morrigan appeared with two of her Dark Fae bodyguards, upon hearing of Bo having no side, go to The Ash's Light Fae headquarters. Lauren attempts to stop her but to no avail as The Morrigan insisted on seeing Bo and pushed past the human. She interrupted The Ash's interrogation of Bo, wanting Bo for the Dark Fae. When The Ash orders Lauren to take Bo for analysis, The Morrigan orders her guards to take Bo instead. Though some fighting between the Light and Dark occur, The Ash soon puts a stop to it, telling The Morrigan that Lauren needed to examine her, and that the two of them needed to talk. While The Morrigan doesn't believe that Bo's as ignorant as she says, The Ash is unsure, and he wants the two of them to work together to solve the problem. The Morrigan doesn't really want to, and she thinks that if they'll be ridiculed by the other Fae counties for having Bo hidden from them, that it'd be best to kill Bo and get it over with. She views Bo as a threat as long as she is neutral, so the Ash decides that they force her to choose a side, the old fashioned way. At The Glass Factory where Bo is to be tested, The Morrigan has a private meeting with Bo, where she attempts to get Bo to spill any information on herself that she may have. The Morrigan also explains that Bo will be tested to join a side, and that neutrality isn't an option. The Morrigan also shows sympathy for Bo, on her having to be alone for so long, and that she should really consider which side she wants (The Morrigan subtly hinting that she should join Dark) before The Morrigan makes her leave. The Morrigan layed witness to Bo killing a Light Under Fae and defeating a Light Pain-Eater. The Morrigan is furious when Bo decides to remain neutral, and still wants to kill her as she's more of a threat than she thought. Trick though manages to convince her and The Ash to leave her alive for the time being, as a means to unravel her mystery. Mayer, a Dark Fae, reveals that all the money he collects by using the luck of certain humans to win betting scores, goes straight to The Morrigan. When Dyson is accused of murdering a Dark Fae Redcap named Ba'al, he asks for sanctuary at the Dal. The Morrigan brings two bodyguards with her as she goes to the Dal and demands for Dyson to be handed over. Upon refusal she has her body guards attack Bo and Dyson. Trick brings out a shot gun and tells The Morrigan that she can leave, though she vows that sooner or later she will "have Dyson's head for her wall". Dyson eventually decides his friends are sacrificing enough for him, and he goes to Vex's night club, Carpe Noctem. There he is captured by Vex and The Morrigan. Dyson is chained up and Vex tortures him as The Morrigan tries to interrogate him, though to no avail. When she starts to get bored she orders for Dyson's death, but Bo, Kenzi, Portia and Silas arrive, where they expose Silas as being the murderer over his love for Portia and that he framed Dyson. The Morrigan releases Dyson and watches Vex kill Silas. When her old friend Nate attempted to apply for an audition with the Morrigan's agency, Kenzi requested that the Morrigan spare Nate and reject the audition in exchange for a future favor from Kenzi. Quotes *''"You have no station here old man, don't you have some shoes to cobble or a garden to decorate?"'' -The Morrigan to Trick - Appearances *1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World *1.11 Faetal Justice *2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away *2.16 Table for Fae Trivia ﻿ Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Dark Fae Category:Titles